Grandpa Gojira
Grandpa Gojira is the former King of the Monsters and is a veteran of the War of 1953. Appearance Until 1997, Grandpa Gojira was a light-gray slightly overweight Godzillasaurus. When he was resurrected in 2003, he was a tall gray-colored Godzillasaurus-modeled cyborg mecha. He currently remains this way to this day. History Pre-ProjectGodzilla Early life Grandpa Gojira was born on November 3, 1941. He was the commander of the army of Lagos Island to fight against the evil Rhedosaurus. Showa Era Grandpa Gojira, on his 13th birthday, went to Tokyo so that he could celebrate with the people of the city. The humans retaliated by attacking him, unaware that the young kaiju just wanted to celebrate. The next day, on Novermber 4th, 1954, the humans devised a weapon that seemed to have killed Grandpa Gojira, but after a single year, the Godzillasaur's regenerative powers took action and brought Grandpa Gojira back to life. His son Gojira was born somewhere on December 15, 1956. It is still unclear whether or not this is Grandpa Gojira's biological son or his adopted son. Afterwards, the two went into hiding, but old Gojira was forced to come out of hiding to face the evil King Ghidorah in 1964, But a year later, the two decided to call it even and they have been friends ever since. Post-Showa Era Old man Gojira founded Aperture Science in 1966. He oversaw all of the tests until his death of moon-rock poisoning in 1997. Millennium Era He was brought back to life as a cyborg in 2002 and his soul took full control of the robotic body at the end of 2003. ProjectGodzilla Episode 0 Grandpa Gojira makes his official debut as a cyborg under the codename "Kiryu". He was reprogrammed to kill everything in his path, but the humans were seemingly immune to him. Episode 1 Kiryu reappears, killing the giant killer Yoda plush and turning against Godzilla and his friends before getting powered off by the slime of the Giant Octopus. After a while, Godzilla took notice to the cyborg and reprogrammed him back to Grandpa Gojira, who was questioning where he was. He was part of the group who took part in watching "Asshole Pawn Brokers". Episode 2 Grandpa Gojira appears alongside the other monsters as they go to the bar and to Joes. He has barely any speaking roles, however. Episode 4 Grandpa Gojira is surprised to find that his son Gojira was still alive, as he, as well as Godzilla, thought he died "in the great war against Destoroyah". Episode 5 Grandpa Gojira has created a robot named MechaEDI, who apparently works as a helper for the old man, as the latter stated he made sausage egg and cheese biscuits for the former. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail. It is unknown as to where Grandpa Gojira went or who he went with. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Godzilla and his friends find the Holy Grail, but Destoroyah attempts to steal it. Suddenly, Cthulhu shows up and snatches the Grail. Godzilla is surprised to find out that Gojira and Destoroyah (whose nickname is Ryan) are best friends. After Destoroyah joins the gang, Gigan teleports everyone back home. The old man, now back home, is playing Strip Uno with Hedorah and M.O.G.U.E.R.A., whom he claims are "two beautiful women". Godzilla notes to Grandpa Gojira that the voice processor in the cyborg's body needs to be replaced, but becomes disgusted by the his grandfather's players. Abilities Grandpa Gojira has the ability of powered flight, but this was never shown in the series. He also has the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes. Personality Grandpa Gojira is portrayed as a senile elder with a hint of amnesia. Trivia *Grandpa Gojira's voice and personality is inspired by and based off of the Grandpa Gojira from the "Toho Kingdom Toons" parody flash videos. Category:List of characters from Project: Godzilla Category:Gojira family Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Mechas Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots